A Granted Wish
by way2domestic
Summary: Ron is given the ability to see and hear Hermione's thoughts for one day. Will he be happy when the day is over? Set during HBP, slightly AU, mostly non-canon
1. Chapter 1

[A/N:] This is my first Harry Potter story and it's a bit AU and completely non-canon. But it's a topic that I've played around with for a while now. My inspiration was a bit from "It's a Wonderful Life" and a tad from "A Christmas Carol," neither of which I own. In addition, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the wonderful things in his world. I'm simply playing with them for a time.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled as slammed the door to his dormitory.

"Oi, mate!" Harry looked up from his essay. "What's got your wand in a twist?"

Ron threw his books on the floor beside his trunk. "That Transfiguration essay is due tomorrow and Hermione refuses to let me look at her's or to help me at all!" He ran his hand roughly through his hair. "Does she want me to fail?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she just wants you to, I don't know, maybe learn something?"

"Pshhhh, when am I going to need to be able to turn a lamp into a pillow?" Ron flopped on his bed and started twirling his wand between his fingers.

"I'm sure it would be important at some point..maybe." Harry shrugged.

"Eh, I'll write it tomorrow," Ron shrugged as he kicked his shoes off.

Harry nodded and returned to his parchment.

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't help me. It's not like it's a big deal or that she doesn't help me all the time."

"Was Lavender with you when you asked?"

Ron froze, "What does that have to do with it?" Harry didn't look up. "She might have been. But that shouldn't matter. She's my girlfriend, why should it matter if she was with me?" He stood up and started getting ready for bed.

Harry rolled up his parchment and climbed under his blankets. "Ever stop to think how your relationship has affected Hermione?"

That had never crossed his mind. He had never thought of how his being around Lavender all the time would impact Harry and Hermione. Harry had been spending more and more time with Dumbledore lately, so Ron guessed that he was fine. But Hermione? Come to think of it he hadn't really seen her in the last couple of days. It had been at least a week, maybe two, since he'd had an actual conversation with her that didn't involve him begging to see her homework.

Lavender had been practically plastered to his face for the entirety of their relationship. At first it had been fun and enjoyable, but now Ron found his mind wandering during their snogging sessions. She called him Won-won, what kind of nutter comes up with a name like that? And bloody hell, she was always around, and always wanted to snog him. His lips were getting chapped! He knew it wasn't any fun to be around a couple while they were snogging. Seamus had snogged enough girls in the common room for Ron to know he didn't want to be anywhere near the couple kissing. Was that how Hermione felt? That she couldn't be around Ron when he was with Lavender? Awkward because they were always snogging? Bloody hell. What kind of friend was he? Especially if she didn't have Harry around.

"From the look on your face I think you're starting to get the picture. Hermione has had it pretty rough lately," Harry sighed. "I know I haven't been making things any better for her either. We're her best friends, Ron. I feel like we've … abandoned her or something."

"Well—we'll fix it. I mean, things can't be too bad can they?" Ron rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. He had no idea how he was supposed to fix this. He reckoned that Harry would still have meetings with Dumbledore so he probably wouldn't be much help. That left things to him. But what was he supposed to do? Break up with his girlfriend? To be honest the thought had crossed his mind a few times but he didn't think he could actually do it. Lavender would cry and Ron never knew what to do when girls cried. Plus he wasn't going to break up with his girlfriend just for Hermione. Hermione had had her own relationships, first Victor bloody Krum had taken her to the Yule Ball and then she had taken that wanker Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party. He could have a relationship too. What, did she think she could dictate his life? Just cause she was so bloody perfect, and beautiful, and smart and the way she'd laugh at his jokes made him feel like he'd won the house cup, and—all of that didn't mean that she could be mad he found someone else. His life didn't revolve around Hermione Granger. What was she thinking?

Ron kept repeating this to himself even as he dozed off.

What exactly _was_ Hermione thinking?

Ron twitched as something tickled his nose in his sleep. One of the bloody twins was probably pulling a prank on him. He was going to take a swipe at his face and cover his face in marmalade again. Hadn't that joke gotten old yet? They'd been playing it on him since he was six years old. Honestly, you think they would come up with something else by now.

Slowly, Ron opened his eyes and peered between his eye lashes, but instead of the grinning faces of either Fred or George, or both, a grey old man stood staring at him, chuckling to himself. Ron jackknifed on the bed, drawing the bedclothes up to his chin.

"Wh-who are you?"

The old man just grinned and plopped down on the foot of Ron's bed. "Me? Oh I'm just an old man here to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what? And why?"

"Why? Well it seems to me that your life seems, seems to be um, not going as well as it might seem, am I right?"

Talk about an understatement. "Um, you could say that."

"Well I'm here to fulfill your wish."

"My wish? What wish? I didn't wish for anything," Ron scrunched his face up in confusion.

The old man popped up from the bed and began to make circles around the heater in the center of the room. "Oh, but you did, dear boy! Just before you fell asleep weren't you wishing that you could know what Hermione was thinking?"

The familiar burn of a flush overtook Ron's face. "Uh…well maybe but what does that have to do with anything?"

"My dear boy! That has to do with everything! You see," the man stopped and clapped his hands together under his chin. "I'm going to let you see exactly that!"

"Exactly what?" Was this man sane? Ron thought this was all a bit odd. Maybe he was asleep? Dreaming maybe?

"Let you see exactly what Hermione is thinking!" the old man whirled around to face the door, his robed fanning out behind him. "Brilliant if I do say so myself! You will be able to hear all of her thoughts and see all that she sees," he turned back towards Ron's bed, "Of course, it will only be for one day. From the time she wakes up until she falls asleep."

"You're barmy, aren't you?" Ron asked as he tried to look around for his wand. Where had he dropped it last night?

The old man tossed his head back and laughed. "Ho! Ho! Yes, yes I suppose I." He wiped under his eyes. "But then again aren't we all? Well what do you say, Ronald Weasley? Are you ready to see what exactly is going on inside Hermione Granger's head?"

Was he? Could he really invade her privacy like that? He knew he wouldn't want Hermione to see his thoughts. Merlin, if she could see some of the things that he thought about her—well she'd hex him into next week and take ten points from Gryffindor.

What if he had to hear her thoughts about whoever she fancied? He reckoned it was McLaggen. Hadn't she just taken him to Slughorn's Christmas party? Ron hated McLaggen. It would be torture to hear Hermione think all sorts of lovey-dovey rubbish about him.

But then again, what if he discovered a way to fix the problems between them? Wouldn't that be worth all the discomfort? To have the girl he lo-, fan-, his best friend speaking to him again?

"Yes. Yes I am."

The old man nodded gravely, all trace of his previous good humor vanished. "Alright. Before we begin, you must know that there is the possibility that you will not like what you see and hear. In all likelihood, you will _dis_like it greatly. Are you prepared for that?"

Hadn't he just come to terms with hearing mushy gooeyness about McLaggen? "I reckon so. But how is this supposed to work anyways?"

The old man withdrew his wand from a pocket of his robes. "My dear boy, don't worry about that, I've got it all under control. Now let's begin, shall we?" he drew up close to the side of Ron's bed. "Lay back. And close your eyes. And you will be inside Hermione's head for one day."

Ron doubted that this was really going to do anything. If there had been such a spell like this wouldn't Hermione had told him about it? Seems like it could have been useful the last few years. "Oi! What kind of—"

Well, what do you think so far? I'm working on writing the rest, although I have it planned out. I hope to post fairly regularly but make no promises. Let me know what you think if you want but I won't be offended if you don't.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Thank you to all who read the first chapter, I was truly overwhelmed with the response I got. In this chapter the story really begins, so I'll let you read and discover what happens. Again, I don't own any of J. K. Rowling. Ron's stream of consciousness is _italicized_. Hermione's is **bolded**.]

oOoOoOo

Ron's eyes opened. Except he wasn't the one that opened them. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ He lay there for a second before realizing that the curtains around his bed were closed. He was sure they had been opened when the old man was there.

"I suppose I should get up now." He could hear Hermione's voice mumble much the same way his own voice sounded when he spoke under his breath. All of a sudden Ron could feel himself sit up and reach for the curtains. Except it wasn't his hands that grasped the thick brocade, but Hermione's.

_ Bloody hell! The barmy bastard was telling the truth!_

Hermione opened the curtains just a sliver and seemed to be taking stock of the room. **Good, Lavender and Pavarti's curtains are still closed. Maybe I can slip out without them noticing. **

Ron quickly picked up on the quiet voice in the back of his mind. _Why doesn't she want Lav and Parvarti to see her? Is she sneaking out to meet someone before breakfast? Oh Merlin, I don't think I can handle listening to her thoughts during a snogging session._

Easing out of bed, Hermione tip-toed to her trunk and took out clean clothes. She piled them in her arms as she picked up her school bag as quietly as possible and crept towards the door. As she was about halfway there Parvati's far curtain began to slide open. Before Ron could determine what happened, Hermione dashed towards the door and flung it open. Easing it closed as quickly as she could, she began to take deep breathes. **Some Gryffindor you turned out to be. Running from two twits of girls simply because you don't want to deal with them. Really Hermione you ought to be proud of yourself.**

This confused Ron. Why was Hermione hiding from her dorm mates? He had never had a problem with any of the boys he lived with. _Maybe it's just because she's so difficult to get along with. It isn't Lav and Parvarti's fault she is the way she is._ He watched as Hermione continued on to the girl's bathroom. Was he going to actually get to see what goes on in a girl's bathroom? _Perhaps this is better than I thought! Though I don't know how I'm going to look Hermione in the face after seeing all her bits. And what glorious bits they must be too._ Almost as soon as he had started noticing that girls had interesting bits to look at, Hermione started developing those same bits. Ron was so caught up in recalling his past covert voyeuristic observations of Hermione's bits that he forgot to look at them while he had the chance in the flesh. _Bloody hell! I really do need help. Don't I? _Stuck here inside the brain of the most brilliant, beautiful and perfect witch he knew and he was still thinking of Hermione just like he always did when he daydreamed.

Hermione had shrunk her pajamas down so that they fit in a pocket of her school bag. _Why is she changing in the bathroom? Were girls all like this? Ginny didn't ever mention things like this. Maybe Hermione just didn't want to wake Lav and Parvarti. She did seem anxious to get out of her room without making any noise. Ya, that must be it. It's the only explanation that makes any sense. It's not like she has anything to be self-conscious about. She's bloody perfect. _

Now in front of the mirror, Hermione began her morning routine. **Bushy hair. Why couldn't I have been born with straight hair like Ginny? All the boys love how pretty Gin is. I bet everyone still remembers me from first year. Not that a whole lot has changed. Still have the same hair, same attitude. I can still hear other students snicker sometimes when I answer questions in class. **She began to brush her teeth. **At least my buck teeth are gone. Even though mum and dad were cross with me for having Madame Pomfrey fix them rather that use orthodontics. But I just couldn't take the teasing anymore.** She picked up her school bag and exited the bathroom, heading for the common room. **And I thought things were finally getting better. I had friends! I suppose I still have Harry. But he's never around. I know his work with Dumbledore is important but I wish he had just a little bit more time for me. **

Ron was filled with the worst sort of dread. _What if the one Hermione fancies isn't McLaggen, but Harry?_ Any sense of self-worth Ron had immediately dried up. Trying to ignore the dragon of fear that had taken up residence in his stomach, Ron tried to focus on what Hermione was thinking now, as she curled up in an armchair in a far corner of the still empty common room. It was usually avoided at all costs because of its proximity to a particularly drafty window.

**-guess I can get by without friends, anyways. If it was normal before Hogwarts, then it can be normal again. I don't even miss him that much. Besides if he wants to choose that blonde bimbo over me—well I guess that's his choice isn't it? Ok Hermione, enough moping! Soon people will be beginning to come down for breakfast and it wouldn't do you any good to be caught wool-gathering.**With that Hermione pulled out a book on dragon scales and their uses and began to take notes, allowing Ron to process what she had thought.

_Who was she talking about? Was the bloke she fancied dating someone blonde? I can't think of many blondes in Hogwarts that are dating anyone. I mean, there's Lav and I but…she couldn't possibly fancy me. I bet she just means that I'm spending more time with Lav than with her. That must be it. She was just saying how she was feeling lonely._

Students began to trickle down the stairs, all of them failing to notice Hermione in her corner. **Figures. I'm always the one to be overlooked. Expect when they're making fun of me I suppose. Enough! Enough, Hermione. You are going to get nowhere with that sort of attitude. It's disgraceful. **

_A bit hard on herself, isn't she? _

Just then Ron and Harry bounded down the stairs leading from the boy's dormitories. _Well that looks like today! I remember Harry and I went to get breakfast and I nearly ran into that bench…just like that! I guess that means that this is how Hermione's day went then?_ The Ron and Harry in the common room moved right past Hermione, after Ron had righted the table.

**Even my two best friends don't notice me. Though I suppose there is a chance they simply don't see me back here. Yes, that must be it. They're not ignoring me, they just don't see me. There's a difference.** And with that she returned to her notes about dragon scales.

Without any more problems to mull over, Ron was free to day dream and his wanderings always led him right back to Hermione. _Her hands really truly are graceful aren't they? Not big and scoop-like like mine. She's perfect. _He heard a clatter on the stairs from the boy's dormitory. Hermione's head jerked up at the sudden disturbance. Cormac McLaggen clomped into view and upon spotting her sauntered over smugly.

** Oh goodness what does he want now?** Immediately, Hermione began stuffing her materials in her bag.

_ Wait, did Hermione not want McLaggen around? Weren't they supposed to be dating? Or snogging at least?_

"Hello Hermione, fancy seeing you here," Cormac slumped on the arm of her chair.

"Yes, the Gryffindor common room what a shock," Hermione muttered as she stood up and turned towards the door.

"I'll walk you to breakfast." Cormac demanded as he stood to his full height next to Hermione's small form_. I've never realized just how things must look from her point of view. Has she always been so bloody short? Don't be an idiot Ron, this is the tallest she's ever been. I'm even taller than McLaggen, her neck must hurt trying to look up at me all day._ "You are my girlfriend after all." _She is? Then why is she mad at him? Did they have a fight?_

"No, Cormac. You cannot walk me to breakfast and I am not your girlfriend." Hermione huffed, her hair beginning to come loose from its braid, almost as if to puff herself up and make her look more intimidating.

Cormac took a step and closed that small distance between them. Hermione was unable to move as there was a couch pressing roughly into her thigh. His hand came up and grabbed her just above the elbow, causing her to wince. When he spoke, his voice had a growly sound that made the hair on the back of Ron's neck stand up, "No, Hermione, I insist. A good girlfriend allows her boyfriend to do nice things for her."

_ Get your bloody hands off her! Can't you see she's scared? You scared Hermione! She faced down bigger bastards than you and not flinched. What have you done to her? Why am I stuck inside her head instead of where I can help her? _

A flash of light, and then Cormac was sprawled in the chair Hermione had recently occupied. "Thank you Cormac, but it might do better to listen to me next time," Hermione murmured as she tucked her wand back into her robes and continued towards the door**. Goodness that was close. I must be more careful in the future. I wouldn't want something like that to happen again. Then again I will have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't pull those tricks with other girls. I should have Ron look out for him too—but then he'll want to know why, and I can't tell him about this. **

_ Why can't she tell me? He's practically abusing her and she can't tell me? She's looking out for other's safety more than her own. For the brightest witch of our time she can be incredibly stupid sometimes. Speaking of stupid, how did I not know this was happening? I assumed that Hermione and Cormac were happy together. What else have I missed?_

oOoOoOo

[A/N: So what do you think so far? I know Hermione's responses are a bit OOC but I'm trying to show that she can have these "weak" thoughts and still make the strong decisions that we're used to seeig from her. Review if you feel like it.]


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: I don't normally do this but I'd like to respond to a review I received and as the reviewer does not have an account I could not PM them. If any of you have any concerns about how Ron thought of Hermione in the last chapter, I will only say, don't under estimate him. He knows more about himself than he lets on. It has always been my personal belief that Ron would have had to lie to himself during the time that he was with Lavender. So obviously that will come out in his thoughts. Moreover, as you'll see, my Lavender isn't quite the typical Lavender so that does influence Ron. One last thing, you say that Ron basically says Hermione has to change herself to make friends. Well I don't believe that's true, he and Harry are truly her friends, but as you'll see she would have to change herself to be friends with Lavender and by extension, Parvati. Don't hate him too much in this chapter either. He's just trying to make sense of what he sees without the full story. I promise it gets better. I appreciate your reviews and all the careful time you put in to them, just don't count me for a fool yet, there's a method to my madness I promise. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter, and sorry this was such a long note.]

oOoOoOo

She entered the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor table. He could see himself and Harry eating breakfast with Lavender and Ginny farther down the table. He felt her pause, and quickly took a seat in an empty stretch of table to her immediate right. _I know she didn't eat with us this morning but why? There was plenty of room. And we're all still her friends. _

He watched as Hermione put a piece of toast on her plate and reach for the butter**. I suppose I could go eat with Luna. Or Neville. Or I could use this time to study. That's it. We have that test in Potions in two weeks. **She pulled out her notes once more and began to work.

_We have a test? Huh. Perhaps I need to pay attention in class more. When did Slughorn say that? And seriously, why can't she come eat with me and Harry? Is she that stuck on herself? Or does she just not want to share what's going on with Cormac? Thinks she can do it all on her own, does she? When will she ever learn? She can trust us. We're meant to be her best friends. _

"Won-Won, are you listening to me?" Lavender screeched. Hermione winced at the noise, her quill pausing over her parchment for an instant before continuing. **It's his life. It is his choice. You can't dictate his life, Hermione. Even if he is making a huge mistake. It is not your place. **

_ That's rich. Hermione didn't want to tell me what to do? Right and I hate having to eat mum's chocolate cake. _

** I just wish—well I guess it doesn't matter what I want does it? He obviously doesn't care. I just wonder, if he knew, if it would make a difference. **

_ If I knew what? _

Hermione watched as the Ron and Harry down the table rose to head to class. Lavender wrapped her arms around his neck and snogged him so thoroughly it was as if she thought he was moving to Romania to help Charlie with the dragons. Suddenly, her vision clouded up and it became hard for him to see what was going on. She quickly looked back down at her plate, her toast all but untouched. _Is she crying? What has her all upset? Surely it wasn't Lav snogging me? No, it couldn't be. Maybe… maybe I'm just too stupid to know what was going on with her. It wouldn't be the first time._ He could hear himself and Harry making their way towards her as she blinked at her book, trying to clear her tears from her eyes. **It's not your choice. You can't dictate his life. **

"Really, mate, she's getting to be an absolute nightmare! I really—," his voice said just as Hermione looked up and made eye contact with Harry for just an instant. Ron could practically feel the pain lance through her as Hermione listened to his words. Harry just offered a small half smile as they passed. The other version of himself walked passed her without any acknowledgement whatsoever.

Inside of Hermione's head he could hear his voice as a whiney eleven year old, "She's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Her eyes fell to the empty seat in front of her. **Well some things never change**. Again he could hear other voices in her head. Those of other children he didn't recognize saying things like, "That's Hermione Granger, she knows everything there is to know except how to have friends!" and "Stranger Granger! Stranger Granger!"

_ I reckon those are her memories of muggle children calling her names and teasing her. Blimey, she really has had it hard. Did she truly have no friends before she came to school? Was that why she was, well the way she was at first? Bloody hell, that makes what I said about her all those years ago that much worse! No wonder she cried in the bathroom all afternoon! I may hate being the youngest boy but at least I have my brothers and Ginny. Hermione's got no one. Merlin, she thought I was talking about her just now, didn't she? I meant Lav, Hermione! I was talking about Lavender!_

**Alright, really Hermione. You've had enough self-pity today already to last a month at least. No more of this. It does you no good and only makes you miserable. Ron and Harry are still your friends. Just because things are a bit different now does not mean things have changed. You must stop acting like this. All of that is in the past. You know Ron doesn't feel that way. At least not anymore. And you haven't even talked to him lately for him to be upset with you about anything new. See? You're simply being irrational.** She examined her toast but ultimately pushed her plate away. **I suppose I should eat more but my appetite is gone. I'll just have to make sure that I have a large lunch.**

"Be careful Hermione," Hermione jumped as Lavender's voice was shockingly close to her ear. "Your shirts have been looking a tad snug," Lavender poked Hermione's side just below her rib. "Maybe you should watch what you eat a bit more." Blood rushed to Hermione's face as Lavender and Parvati giggled to each other and moved towards the door.

**Am I getting fat? Oh goodness.** Her blush only increased as she looked down to see the buttons on her shirt straining the smallest bit. **I am aren't I? No. I'm not tall and rail thin like Lavender but I'm normal. And that's just got to be good enough for me. Even if he obviously wants something different. But maybe no big lunch today. Just in case. **

Ron felt like a git but he was unable to look away from Hermione's chest. _She's perfect. She's absolutely perfect. _

Once again Hermione quickly packed away her things and hurried to class.

oOoOoOo

Ron spent the class time amusing himself much as he had that day when he took the Potions class in his own body. His day dreams still consisted of Hermione, only this time it was through the veil of her own consciousness_. She does tend to stare at me a lot doesn't she? Must be because we haven't spoken in a few days. _He noticed that whenever Lav would lean over to whisper in his ear, Hermione would tense up. But hard as he tried he couldn't hear any of her thoughts to give him a clue as to why she was acting that way. In fact her thoughts about whatever potion Slughorn was blabbering on about just got louder.

As they stood up to leave, Harry leaned over and whispered, "Hey, are you okay?"

Before Hermione could answer, Lavender exclaimed, "But why did you have to take Muggle Studies? Couldn't you skive off and spend the period with me? I've got it free-ee!"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath, "I'm fine, Harry. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just that, earlier, I thought I saw you crying and I—"

"Leave it be, Harry." Hermione muttered as she pushed past him out of the classroom. She made her way to the library_. No surprise there. But why isn't she talking to Harry? Are they fighting too?_

After she had situated herself in a back corner away from everyone, she began to rummage in her bag. **Where did I leave my copy of Hogwarts: A History? I was sure I put it in here last night. I was reading in bed and…I must have left it in my room.** She stood and began to make her way to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. **And I had so hoped to stay away from there today! I guess there's no helping it though. I've already done my course work for the next few weeks. **

_Few weeks! She really is bloody brilliant isn't she? _Ron noticed that her movements seemed to be more purposeful than they had been this morning. _Maybe she was just tired. I mean, I know I would be if I was doing all that extra course work. That must be it_.

Once she reached the door to her dormitory, Hermione seemed to pause and take a deep breath**. It's alright, Hermione. She is probably not in there. And so what if she is? It's her room too. She has every right to be there, just as you do. Where's that Gryffindor courage?** She opened the door and made her way inside.

Not halfway across the room, Lavender's voice startled her, "Well look who it is."

Hermione shut her eyes and sighed. "Good morning Lavender." **Of course she would be here. Where is that blasted book?**

"Where did you run off to so early this morning?" Lavender looked up from where she was painting her nails on her bed. "Or maybe you didn't come home last night, is that it?"

Scouring her bed and trunk for the book, Hermione answered, "I was here last night. I simply had some work to finish up this morning, so I woke up a bit earlier than normal." **Really where else would I be? It's not as if I have friends keeping me away at all hours of the night. Well, at least not anymore. **

"That's rich, Hermione Granger not finish some of her work?" Lavender paused to blow on her nails. **Find that book Hermione!** _Why was she so anxious to get out of the room? Lavender told me that Hermione has become downright unsocial the last few months, refusing to speak to her and Parvati and such. Maybe this is one of those times? _"What, did Cormac keep you out too late last night?" Lavender mocked.

"No, Lavender, I had other things that needed to be done." **Why did I even come up here for the book? Must get out of here, now! **

_Really, why was she acting this way? Lavender could be a tad nicer but it wasn't as if she was being cruel or—_

"Sure. Well I guess Cormac has finally thrown you over has he? Not surprising, given, well given that it's you." Lavender began to paint her other hand. _What the bloody hell does she mean by that?_ "A pure-blood like Cormac can't actually think that someone like _you_ is anything but a plaything." _PURE-BLOOD! Was Lavender really one of those nutters who believed in blood status? _"It was only a matter of time I suppose. Probably for the best. His babies would look awful with that bushy hair of yours. And can you imagine them with those teeth you had? And those spots you have on your face?" Lavender laughed. **It doesn't matter what she says. You are proud to be muggle-born. You love your parents. And it doesn't matter how you look.** _For the love of Merlin! I didn't know Lav was so barking mad! How can she say those things to Hermione! Let alone think they're true! She's bloody perfect Lav! And so much better than you could ever be!_ "Is it almost time for Transfiguration yet? It feels like an age since I've seen my Won-Won!"

"Class does start soon." **Finally! Why would Hogwarts: A History be under my pillow? Are you through rubbing my face in everything you have that I don't? And to flaunt your relationship with Ron too? Do you truly hate me so much Lavender? Or are you just trying to prove a point? **

Lavender flounced over to her dresser. "Oh good! I'm so glad I get to sit with Won-Won" **His name is Ron**. "In that class. Don't we make just the cutest couple? Our babies will be so adorable! And pure-blood. Which will be important, I'm sure. Do you think he's going to propose soon?"

_PROPOSE! We're only sixth years! And she's awful! How can she treat Hermione like that? She's done nothing to deserve that. Merlin, no one deserves that. And to think, I've been listening to what Lav says about her. I'm such a bloody prat. No wonder Hermione won't even speak to me. I wouldn't speak to me either if my girlfriend had talked to me like that. _

**PROPOSE! Oh Merlin, please no! Ron can't end up with her! Anyone but her! Is he really going to propose? I didn't think they were that serious, but I suppose if Lavender is thinking about it then it is a possibility. I think I'm going to be sick! MY Ron cannot end up with HER! But what if that's what he wants? He is dating her. And she is the type of girl he's always fancied. Madam Rosemerta, Fleur, and Lavender are all blondes with amazing figures. No wonder he doesn't like mousy brown, bushy haired me. And he is a pure-blood. I know he doesn't care about that, but it has to count for something that she's a pure-blood too, right? And I'm just a Mudblood. They probably **_**are**_** going to be married.**

_Stop it! Stop right now Hermione! I'm not marrying her! I don't love her and I never could after what she's said to you! I AM yours! And I always will be, just please don't listen to her!_

"Hermione!" Hermione looked up from the cover of Hogwarts: A History to find Lavender glaring at her with her hands on her hips. "Are you going to answer me?"

Shaking her head a bit, Hermione managed, "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

Lavender harrumphed, "Do you think Won-Won is going to propose to me soon?"

**No!** _No!_ "Um, well you two are only sixth years. Are things really that serious between you?"

Lavender just chuckled and turned to examine herself in the mirror. "Well things have gotten a bit more serious as of late." She adjusted her breasts, trying to make them look as prominent as possible. "So I think it's not out of the question. He is a sweetheart. Always listening to me and spending time with _me_." Hermione sank down on the edge of her bed, seemingly unable to walk away. "And, well I probably shouldn't even tell you this, one doesn't kiss and tell you know. But who are you going to tell anyways?" Lavender chuckled. "Ron is a magnificent lover." _What!_ "I swear sometimes that boy has five hands! And he certainly knows what to do with them!"

_How could Lavender say that to her? They'd never gotten past snogging! And here she was making it seem like they've already shagged! No wonder she hates me. How can Lavender say these lies? Hermione doesn't believe them does she?_

**No. No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't listen to her, Hermione! She and Ron have not—not that it would matter if they had. She is what makes Ron happy. You've got to support him. Even if he has stooped to this. Even if he has—don't think about it! It will just break your heart again. **

_Again?_

"How wonderful for you, Lavender. If you'll excuse me, I left my things in the library and I need to get them before class." Hermione's voice sounded flat and dead as she moved towards the door without waiting for a response.

_If she believes what Lavender says, no wonder she hates me now! Hermione! I'm sorry for being such a git, Hermione! Lav lied to me, just like she lied to you! She told me that you hated her and that she had tried to be friends with you. Obviously she was lying, and I knew she wasn't telling the whole truth but I never imagined it was something like this! I thought she was lying about making an effort or exaggerating how you reacted. I didn't think the girl I'm dating would outright lie to me! I'm sorry Hermione! So, so very sorry! _

At the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dormitory, Hermione paused before lifting her head up and straightening her shoulders. **You are a Gryffindor and the brightest witch of this age. You do not care about what some sniveling bimbo says to you. Even if it is about Ron. You are happy for him.** She made her way through the common room and to the library repeating that again and again. It only made Ron feel more and more guilty as she moved about the castle_. She only wants what's best for me, even after how I've treated her! Blimey, I've been such a prat to her. I never realized this was going on! Why didn't she say something? Because you git, she thought that this was what you wanted. _

By the time Hermione made it to Transfiguration, Lavender was already there, her arms wrapped around Ron like a Giant Squid. Quickly averting her eyes, Hermione made her way to her seat next to Harry.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry didn't look up from the Half-Blood Prince's Potion book.

"Harry." She murmured as she sat down.

_That's it then? No more talking? Can't Harry see that she's upset? Help her Harry! You're meant to be her friend too! I know you don't like stuff like this mate but it's Hermione! You've got to, for Hermione! _

Slughorn called the class to order and Ron could see Hermione stare at him, as if trying to decipher if Lavender had been telling the truth. **She is sitting awfully close to him. And he isn't pushing her away now is he? I suppose it could be true. It probably is. Not that that in itself is a shock. They have been dating for a while now. And he is a handsome bloke. It's only natural that she would want to shag him. And didn't mum always say that boys only want one thing? I guess he got it from her then. That is dreadfully more serious than I thought they were. But it's what he wants. A blonde girlfriend who will shag him and snog him all the time. Not a bushy-haired know-it-all who can't even make out her own feelings for him. He didn't even want to attend Slughorn's Christmas Party with me. Maybe he didn't want to upset Lavender. I imagine he's a wonderful boyfriend. **

_I want you, Hermione! Only you! I only started dating her cause Ginny said you snogged Krum. I've never done anything more than snogging with her, you've got to believe me! I was a prat for not just telling you how I feel. I didn't think you wanted to go to Slughorn's Party as a date! I thought you wanted to go as friends and pitied me for not being part of the Slug Club. I'm a bloody idiot. I don't deserve you, Hermione._

oOoOoOo

[A/N: Well what did you think? See, I told you everything is not as it seems. Hope this chapter cleared up some things. Remember that Ron can't feel Hermione's feelings, only hear her thoughts. And people's feelings often what they think about and don't think about. Don't worry, I am a Romione-shipper all the way and I love a happy ending. They will end up together and happy. It's just going to take some doing to get them there. Let me know what you think!]


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but my family just got a new puppy so keeping track of her is keeping all of us busy. Here's the next chapter, and of course, everything that belongs to J. K. Rowling belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'd probably even give her what belongs to me too if she wanted it.]

oOoOoOo

Throughout the rest of lessons, Ron called himself every name he could think of. _How could I have been so bloody stupid? It's a new low even for me. Lavender was lying to me this whole time and I believed her. I believed down-right horrible things about Hermione, Hermione the most perfect girl in the world. I've known her since we were bloody eleven years old, I knew that the stories Lavender was feeding me weren't completely true. But Merlin, I didn't think they were that much of a lie. And Hermione never said a word. I am such a prat. How did I not notice my best friend-a girl I've fancied for sodding _years_-going through such bullying from my own girlfriend?_ He sighed. _And not just my girlfriend. McLaggen deserves to be locked up in Azkaban for what he did to her. _

Every now and then Ron would notice more of Hermione's thoughts, when she thought them especially loud. **He has made his choice. Even if it is a stupid one. Why should it even matter to me? Because he's Ron. I suppose that will always be why. Damn him. Couldn't I have fancied someone else? Anyone else? But it's much too late for that isn't it? **

_Hermione fancies me? ME? Ronald Bilius Weasley? After all that? And me, being well, me? I'm a bloody idiot. I started snogging Lavender to make Hermione jealous so she would see me as a man and not the boy I was back first year. But now it turns out she liked me all along. And if I'd only looked I might have saved her all this pain. Hell, I may have been able to be snogging her instead of Lavender all these months. Merlin. _

As lessons finished for the day he could hear himself trying to wheedle his way out of Lavender's clutches. "Lav, I've got Quidditch practice. And I really don't think Harry's gonna let me off today. Are you, Harry?"

Hermione took a deep breath as she hoisted her bursting bag to her shoulder. Harry absentmindedly answered, "Practice is mandatory," as he turned to walk from the room, his nose still buried so far into the Half-Blood Prince's Potion book that he barely noticed when he bumped into a chair.

**Harry. What am I going to do with you? Did you even remember to eat today? You've got to stop obsessing like this. It can't be healthy. Maybe I should speak to him about it. I'll just remind him that the mission he has, whatever it is, can't succeed if he's sick in the Hospital Wing. **

_That reminds me, Hermione barely ate anything today. That apple she had for lunch was not nearly enough. I know she doesn't eat as much as I do but Merlin, I think an owl eats more than she does. Has that been going on long? Is she starving herself? I've heard of diseases like that, where you just don't eat. Sounds bloody horrible. Who would want to not eat? _

He could see himself and Lavender walking ahead in the hallway, the portraits making faces at the way Lavender was draped over his left side. Then the image started to get blurry_. Is she crying again? _

Out of nowhere Parvati's voice sounded close to Hermione's head, just grazing her bushy hair. "Isn't it cute seeing a couple so much in love? I heard him ask Harry if he still had any Felix Felicis left. I think he's too nervous to propose without it! Of course he doesn't need it! Lavender is going to say yes. She doesn't want to be an _old maid_." And with a sneer Parvati flounced over to Penelope Clearwater.

Professor Trelawney's voice echoed in Hermione's mind, "You know, my dear, the moment I looked into your eyes I knew that you did not have the mind for the noble art of Divination. See? Right here. You may be young in years but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave**." I shall not be an old maid. And even if I am, what of it? I shall be perfectly happy. Ron will be happy with her and that's all I can ask for. And who knows. Maybe one day there really will be a war and I'll catch the wrong end of a curse. It would be much better for me to die than Ron or Harry. Ron has his whole family to care for him, miss him if he was gone. And Lavender too. And it would kill Harry to lose someone else in his life that he counts as family. Of course if Harry were to die, well the whole wizarding world would be lost. And it would kill Ron to lose his best friend. But me? I suppose my parents would miss me. But I've been in the wizarding world for so long now. Would they really even notice I was gone? And perhaps Harry and Ron would care on some level. Although it's been months since we've all spent any considerable amount of time together, so maybe they wouldn't miss me as much as they might have. Good, I don't want them to suffer too much if it does happen.**

He couldn't believe it. _How can she think no one would notice her –death? It hurts to even think of a world without Hermione. Sometimes I think my family likes her better than they like me. I know the twins do. And Percy probably. Hell, I love her. I would die too if I lost her. _

She made her way to the Astronomy Tower where she curled up with Hogwarts: A History after transfiguring the pajamas she still had tucked into her bag to make a large pillow and a thick, fuzzy blanket. Not five minutes later, she was sound asleep.

Ron sighed, his shoulders slumping_. Maybe this day is finally over?_

"No such luck, my boy," the old man appeared before him again.

"What are you doing here?"

The old man chuckled, "Well I'm here to make sure you're learning something. Are you?"

"Ya," Ron sighed. "I'm learning I've been a total prat to Hermione and that she'll probably never forgive me."

"The prat part you've learned, good. But this day will soon come to an end. Do you know what you will do when it ends?"

"Beg Hermione to forgive me." Ron ran a hand through his fiery locks. "Even though she probably won't. I don't think I'll forgive me. I've been bloody awful to her. And she hasn't said a word. I turned my back on my best friend because I wanted to make her jealous and I ended up hurting her more than anything else. Merlin I'm an idiot."

"Yes, yes. But you are forgetting a very important piece. One that is crucial to your success. Perhaps you just need more time. Let's see if by the end of today you know what I'm talking about, shall we?"

"Wait? I can't bloody wait! Hermione needs me! She said she cares about me! She fancies me. She said all she wants is _my_ happiness. Me. I say I bloody love her, but I make her miserable. And I don't even notice. I don't even notice. How do I not notice? How did this happen?"

"My boy, that is not the right question. Instead, think of what you are going to do about it."

What AM I going to do about it.

oOoOoOo

[A/N: There you go. Let me know if you liked it, but as always, no judgments if you don't review.]


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N: In the beginning of this chapter, I had a little bit of fun. The scene I mention is from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, the BBC movie version produced in 1995. I thought it was reasonable to think that Hermione had seen it and this scene. There is a version that came out in 2005 with Kiera Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen, and it is extremely good as well, just not the version I'm referring to. Gosh, I wish I owned Pride and Prejudice, or Colin Firth, or Mr. Darcy. Or really just any of the fictional characters I'm in love with. Such is life. Anyways, if you haven't seen either of them, stop reading and go watch them before continuing. If you need a refresher, or you just want to ogle Colin Firth, go youtube it. Anyways, P&P will always be my favorite novel and I thought I'd add some in here.]

oOoOoOo

Ron could hear Hermione's thoughts again even though he was still shrouded in darkness. **Get up Hermione. You can do it. Truthfully, what are you going to be doing up here all by yourself? You had a nice rest and now it's time to go face the world again. **Hermione opened her eyes and stared out at the hills surrounding the castle**. It looks like rain. Hummmmm…Ron looks lovely in the rain. His red hair all plastered to his face and…** Ron saw an image of himself from what looked like had to be recently as he was in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes standing in the common room. His hair was indeed stuck to his face, his cheeks red from the cold. Except, in Hermione's mind his arms looked bigger than they looked in his mirror. And his chest looked broader too. _Merlin, does she really see me like that? She's really thinking of me? Remembering how I looked soaked from the rain?_ Hermione's mind continued the daydream. **Wouldn't it have been lovely if he'd have come over to my chair,** Rain-Ron moved from his spot near the fire in the common room to stand in front of a Hermione encased in the remote armchair from earlier that day, and…vanished. **No, no, no. I shouldn't be wasting time daydreaming about Ron. He's Lavender's boyfriend and I should respect that.** _No! what was she going to have us do next? Bloody hell, if she even hints at some of the things we do in my mind…but this is Hermione right? She wouldn't do that. She's far too classy for things of that nature. Isn't she?_ **But I suppose it can't hurt anything. He's already decided he doesn't want me, would it really matter if I pretended he did?** He could see himself again, hair plastered to his face, this time wearing an obviously wet white shirt with puffy sleeves with a hem that hung down nearly to his knees, odd looking tan pants and boots tall enough to almost reach the edge of his shirt. Over one arm he looked to be holding a jacket and some other clothes, his hand clasping a..stick? Not a wand, more like the walking stick Lucius Malfoy carried. His other hand had a top hat like those he'd seen in some of the portraits. _What kind of get up is this_? **Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger, I did not expect to see you here! **He could have sworn he heard Hermione giggle**. I may as well have some real fun, mightn't I? Oh really, sir? Yes, if I had I would have dressed properly for the occasion.** Dream-Ron promptly dropped the items he was carrying and started pulling the shirt over his head. _Oi? Hermione has me stripping in her daydreams! Blimey! _Before Dream-Ron could lift the shirt enough to show any skin, an owl interrupted Hermione's train of thought by landing on her head, talons clasping her bushy hair.

"AHH!" Hermione screeched. "Bloody owl!" _Hermione just cursed! I've been trying for years to get her to, and she finally has!_ She managed to get the owl to release her hair and the letter before it flew off in the direction of the owlry. **Oh, I guess Victor has answered me. I wish he would stop sending that owl. The bird always ends up nearly tearing my hair out by the roots. I swear he's worse than Pig. **_VICTOR BLOODY KRUM was writing to Hermione? MY Hermione? After all these years?_ Ron could feel the jealousy grip his throat like a vice. _What does he think he's doing? Trying to steal _my_ girl? The _git_. But I suppose I am still with Lav aren't I? Especially at this point in the day._

The light had begun to fade to the point that it was nearly twilight**. I'll read it in the common room. It's gotten quite cold out here.** Hermione stood and shrunk her pajamas to manageable sizes again before shoving them into her overstuffed bag. As she turned towards the stairwell, she ran her hands through her hair, completely unraveling the braid that had so valiantly tried to harness her hair all day.** I suppose it will have to do like this. No fixing this mess**_**.**__ I think you look beautiful._

Hermione made her way to Gryffindor Tower, greeting the portraits as she went. When she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she stopped and asked her meaningless pleasantries. _Blimey, she is bloody perfect isn't she? _Eventually she gave the password and made her way into the common room to what Ron now thought of as _her _chair, after adding a warming charm to make the space cozier than it appeared.

Instead of tearing into Viktor's letter like he expected her to, Hermione sat staring at the flames dancing in the grate. **It's quiet in here tonight. I guess the rain has made everyone sleepy and they've gone off to bed?** Just then Neville, Dean and Seamus piled into the common room from the portrait door.

"Hermione!" Neville called. "Could you help us with this Transfiguration essay?"

Seamus let his books and materials slam onto the table in front of him. "Oi, there's just no reason I'll ever need this in my life. None. Only bloody McGonagall would have us write an essay over so stupid a topic."

**I really don't want to help. Ugh I just got comfortable. But if they truly need help I can't refuse them.** "Of course I'll help you lot," she answered, uncurling herself from her seat and moving to sit near the fire. "How far have you gotten?"

_Why would she help them if she doesn't want to? It's not her job to make sure that everyone around her passes. I mean, she has always nagged Harry and me about our work, but that's just Hermione. She's a good friend. Oi! Why is she helping them but she wouldn't help me when I asked? _

By the time Hermione had sufficiently helped his roommates with the essay, Ron felt that he understood the concept enough to write a rough essay during breakfast the next morning. _That is if this night ever ends._ Hermione then returned to her seat and strengthened the warming charms. Hesitantly, she picked up Viktor's letter.** I suppose I should read it now. Maybe he'll have something useful to say. **

Dear Hermione, 

It is good to hear from you. I'm sorry that the weather at Hogwarts has been raining. It has been snowing a bit here, which makes Quidditch practice a bit difficult, but nothing I can't handle. The last match went very well, I was able to… 

**Quidditch nonsense. You'd think after spending so much time with Ron and Harry over the years I'd be able to stomach more of it by now. Well at least I'm rubbish about all sports, not just Quidditch. Although I do wish that Viktor would stop sending me play by plays of every match he plays. Truly it's just a waste of ink.** Hermione then skipped four pages till she got to the close of the letter.

Perhaps you could come stay over the Christmas holidays? I know you probably want to spend time with your parents but maybe for just a day or two? Let me know what you think. 

Viktor Krum

_Viktor Krum wants my Hermione to come stay with him? Oi! That horny bastard probably just wants to get into her knickers. Thinks by getting her away from everyone she knows and all he can make a move on her. I told her he was too old for her. I told her! She never does listen to me. I've got to stop her…but I'm only the best friend. And we haven't spoken in ages. Will she still take my word for it? She can't go to Drumstrang and be with Viktor. What if she never comes home? She's beautiful and clever, what bloke wouldn't want to keep her if he could. And really, go all the way to Drumstrang for just a few days? That's just plain stupid. It's much too far for that. No, if she does spend time from home this Christmas it should be someplace close. Like the Burrow. _

**Go to Bulgaria? To see Viktor? Why? It's much too far. And what would we even talk about? The weather? Quidditch? Oh god. **

_That's right. Why is he writing to her about Quidditch? Hermione hates Quidditch. _

Dean looked up from his parchment as the portrait door swung open, "Oi! Ron! Where have you been so late?"

Hermione looked up to see an obviously flustered Ron pause to stare at Dean. His hair was standing up at odd angles and his shirt was untucked beneath his jumper, tie pulled over the collar and slightly to the right. His lips were red and there was a dazed expression in his eye. He plopped down in an armchair without answering his friend_. Merlin, is that how I look when I get back from snogging Lav? _

Just then, Lavender came stumbling in the door, giggling profusely. "Won-Won! There you are!" **Oh please! As if she hasn't just spent the last who knows how long trying to eat his face off.** Lavender seated herself on Ron's lap, but not before checking to see that Hermione was in her chair. **And here they go again. I swear I think she does that on purpose. Would she act the same way if I wasn't sitting here? She's not fooling anyone. Though I suppose I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to snog Ron whenever it came up.**

_Wait, what?_

Neville and Dean began shuffling their papers uncomfortably. Seamus half-yelled, "Get a room!" before chucking a scrunched up piece of parchment at them, catching Ron in the ear.

"Oi! What was that for!" Ron sputtered as he yanked his face from Lavender's. _Tosser_. His eyes met Hermione's from across the room. "Let me up, Lav." He patted Lavender's knee. "I need to go talk to Hermione for a second."

**Me? **

Lavender scowled. "Why do you need to talk to _her_?"** I can practically hear the "Mudblood" coming from her mouth. Though I don't think she's stupid enough to call me that in front of Ron, even if we're not speaking. So why does he want to talk to me?** Hermione tried to busy herself by pretending to look for a quill.

_I always want to talk to you, Hermione. _

"I need help on that Transfiguration essay McGonagall gave us today."

Lavender's relief was almost palpable. "Oh! Yes. Of course. You need homework help. Well I suppose Hermione is the one to go to for that."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Have you done the essay yet?"

**Lavender do homework early? Only when she can trick a Ravenclaw into doing it for her. **

"No, I haven't had the time." She trailed a finger around the edge of Ron's collar. "I've been _preoccupied_." **Oh great. Now they're going to go at it again. Merlin.**

"I'm sure she'd help you too."

**Of course I'll help her Ron. Why wouldn't I want to help your girlfriend? There can be nothing going on between us that would mean I would have a problem with it, right? And of course, I'm just the walking dictionary. I'm only worth being noticed when there's homework to be done is that it? You haven't spoken to me in weeks. **

_Bloody hell I'm a prat. _

"Ehummm," Ron could hear the sound of his throat clearing above Hermione's head.

Hermione looked all the way up to be able to see his eyes. "Hello, Ronald."

Ron could see himself standing in front of her chair, his clothes still in disarray, Lavender pressed to his left side as if she was some sort of human cape.

"Can I look at your essay for McGonagall?"

"No."

**Why would I let you and your girlfriend just steal my work? I've worked hard on it. And maybe if it was just you I would. But I am not letting Lavender have my school work too. She has everything else. **

While his eyes had been inscrutable before, Ron could now see them flash with anger similar to the twins when they got riled. "Well why not?"

Lavender decided to put her two cents in, "It's not a big deal, Hermione. We just want to see what kind of answers you came up with before we start our own."

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione quickly stood up and made her way to the stairs. "If you don't know by now you probably never will." And with all the force she could muster, Hermione stomped up the stairs. **The nerve of that boy!**

Before she got too far out of range, Hermione heard Lavender exclaim, "I don't see why you're upset Won-Won. She's no one of consequence. We can do it on our own."

Tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks before Ron was even aware that she was crying. **Yes, I suppose you can do it on your own. You don't need me for anything. Anything at all. **Hermione threw herself on her bed, closed the curtains with a flick of her wand and sobbed into her pillow until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Ron's heart ached for Hermione with every sob. It felt like his heart would break with the strain it was under. _Hermione I do need you! I need you more than anything. And as soon as I get out of here, I'm breaking up with Lav and begging you to forgive me! Please, please forgive me!_

"Ah-hah!" he heard the old man shout. "You finally figured it out!"


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N: First of all, thank you to all who have read my story, and those of you who have favorited it or alerted it, wow, I'm overwhelmed. I have more alerts for this story alone than I do for the rest of my stories combined, so this is huge for me. Secondly, some of my characters may be a little OOC in this chapter. Just go with it. If everyone was perfectly in character all the time it would end up being exactly like J.K. Rowling's version. So just let it happen. Lastly, I do not own J.K. Rowling's version or anything near as good. Anyways, enjoy!]

oOoOoOo

Ron sat up in his own bed, the old man perched by his feet, grinning at him in the morning light. "You finally got it! No wonder so many people think you're daft; it takes you long enough sometimes. Of course you have to break up with the one girl before chasing the other. Didn't your brothers teach you anything?"

Not even bothering to acknowledge the old man, Ron propelled himself out of bed and scurried into his uniform as fast as he could. "I've got to go make everything right." He was nearly to the door before he swung back around and managed a quick, "Thank you. For showing me what a prat I've been."

The old man merely nodded, "I only granted your wish. You learned the rest." And with that his image began to get fuzzy around the edges until he simply blurred out of sight. Quickly scanning the room to see if anyone else had seen the strange old man, Ron was half relieved that all his roommates' curtains were still closed.

Not bothering to give the subject anymore thought, he again moved towards the door and tumbled down the stairs in his haste. The common room was empty when he got there, even though he made sure to check Hermione's chair. Still no one.

His nervous energy was starting to get the best of him, so he began to pace in front of the fireplace. _How could I be so bloody stupid? I say all these grand things about my feelings for Hermione but I let her be treated like a bloody house elf. My girlfriend is calling her a Mudblood and I don't even know about it. Why would Hermione never tell me? No, by the way Ron, your girlfriend is batshit crazy, did you know? Though I guess I can't blame her. Lav is-was my girlfriend. I should have known. I should have known. Why is no one up yet? I need to break up with Lavender so I can beg Hermione to forgive me. Stupid bloody charmed staircases._

Just then a pack of fifth year girls came trooping down the stairs. _Stop making so much bloody noise!_ His sister's red hair caught the sunlight. _GINNY! Ginny can go get Lavender for me so I can break up with her. She always downright hated her. Lord, I'm never going to hear the end of this. _

"GINNY!" he bellowed from his spot across the room.

Ginny's head whipped around at the sound of her brother's voice. She rolled her eyes and muttered to the girl standing next to her. The group seemed to nod and continue on towards the portrait door while Ginny broke off and made her way to where Ron was standing. "What?"

"I need you to go get Lavender for me," Ron's voice sounded desperate even to his ears. _Asking my own sister for help, Merlin. _

"No." Ginny spun around, her hair fanning out behind her.

Ron reached out and grabbed her elbow, "No, wait Ginny. Please. I'm going to break up with her. I've, I've come to an epiphany and I can't even believe I was ever with her in the first place. Please, you've got to get her for me so I can break up with her and then start trying to make it up to Hermione."

Ginny paused and turned her head to give him a searching look. Trying his best to pour out everything he was feeling into his face, Ron met his sister's gaze. _Please, please believe me_. "What do you need to make up to Hermione?"

The energy seemed to leak out of Ron's body and he sunk down on the couch. "What don't I need to make up to Hermione? I've been a bloody tosser. I barely speak to her in weeks while my girlfriend," he paused and pulled a face, "has done nothing but tell her lies and call her names." He looked up at her, heartbroken. "She called her a Mudblood, Ginny."

Ron had only seen a murderous look like the one Ginny was displaying now on a few occasions, and it was usually directed at him and all five of his brothers. To see it just pointed just at him was enough to make him want to hide behind the couch he was sitting on. "She called her _what_? And you _let_ her?" Ron cringed. Some first years walking to breakfast broke into a run at seeing the only Weasley girl looking so fearsome. "You are lucky that Harry and Hermione think so much of you Ron, because I'd as soon let Charlie feed you to one of his dragons. How could you? Don't you know how you feel about her? How she feels about you? You bloody prat!" she took up a throw pillow and began beating about the head with it. "How" SMACK! "Could" WHACK! "You!" Finally she threw the pillow at him with all her might, which growing up with six brothers and regularly playing Quidditch, was quite a lot. She immediately began storming towards the girl's stairwell, pulling her wand from her robes while calling over her shoulder. "Stay right there, you wanker. I'm going to go get little miss floozy from her beauty sleep."

_The bird's bloody crazy. But I guess she is right_. _I deserve it_. Ron ran his hands through his hair.

Odd squawks started coming from the direction of the girls dorms. Soon he could make out that they were Lavender's screams. _What the bloody hell now? _Ginny emerged from the girl's staircase, dragging Lavender along by a fistful of her hair, wand at the ready poking Lavender in the side.

"Let me go! Let me _go_, Ginny! What are you doing?" Lavender screeched as Ginny pulled her in front of Ron. _Merlin_.

Once Ginny had her close enough to Ron, she let go of Lavender's hair, sending Lavender sprawling to the floor. Lavender immediately popped her head up and made to retaliate when she caught sight of Ron. Her expression changed to one of confusion, only enhanced by the fact that Ginny had apparently caught her as she was putting on her makeup, as only her left eye was done up. "Won-Won? Are you going to just let her treat me like that?"

Ron sighed, _bite the bullet, yeah?_ "Lav, it's over between us. I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I found out about how you've been treating my friends and I just can't believe it. I can't date someone who spreads lies and calls people names. So we're over." He stood up and turned to see Ginny still standing there, obviously upset with him. _Well that went better than I expected. _

"You can't just break up with _me_, Ron Weasley. NO ONE breaks up with Lavender Brown."

Turning back around, Ron saw her standing in front of the fire grate with her arms crossed. "Really, 'cause I think I just did. No one treats Hermione like that and expects to get away with it. Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm your girlfriend." Lavender sniffed, tossing her hair back. "And what does it matter to you how I treat that filthy Mudblood. She's ugly and you shouldn't be talking to her."

Ron's world turned red. _It's one thing for her to say that when I'm hearing it in Hermione's thoughts but to honestly say that to my face? Really?_ "Listen here, you daft bimbo. You can't just go spreading tales about us. We've never shagged and I'm not going to bloody propose to you, you idiot!" he could hear Ginny gasp behind him. _Guess she didn't know about that part. _"We're bloody sixth years, for Merlin's sake! And Hermione is the most perfect girl in the world. And maybe you can't see that, or are too jealous to see it, or maybe you've just got your head so far up your arse that you can't tell. But we're through." He turned again to Ginny, "Will you please go get Hermione for me? I need to apologize."

"So that's it then? You've been cheating on me with that Mudblood!" Lavender shouted.

In full fury Ron whirled on Lavender, yanking his wand from his pocket, "Don't ever call her that again. She is so much better than you and you can't even see it. I _love_ her. And you were only a distraction. You can never compare to her. Ever. _Eat slugs, Lavender!_" he shouted as he threw the spell that had backfired on him back second year when he accidently cursed himself instead of Malfoy thanks to his broken wand. _It's only fitting, I suppose. Plus I know from experience how bad that one can be. Just glad my wand's not broken this time._ "Ginny, please?" He could already hear Lavender begin to cough up the first slug.

Ginny looked quite pleased with him as she giggled at Lavender.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice came from the girl's staircase. "What happened?"

_Hermione. Bloody hell. _


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I've been so long in updating. I was on vacation to Georgia for about two weeks, and my family has recently gotten a new chocolate lab puppy that has worn me out taking care of her. Bad excuses I know but I thought I'd at least share them. Anyways, this chapter may be a bit OOC too, and probably not what you're expecting but here it is. Oh! And a reminder although this will become clear in the next chapter or so, Ron only had access to Hermione's _thoughts_, not her feelings. I think these are fundamentally different and the distinction is important in this story. Ok, enough from me, here you go, review if you feel like it!]

oOoOoOo

"H-hermione?" Ron sputtered. "Um, how much of that did you hear?"

Hermione just stood there, looking befuddled at the scene before her. "I—"

"You! This is all your fault!" Lavender screeched, as she lunged for Hermione, only to stop at a threatening gesture from Ginny. "You Mudblood! You've been having an affair with Ron! You—" Another slug began to make its way up her throat, cutting off her tirade.

"I have not been having an affair with Ron! Honestly how could you think that?" Ron's heart sank instinctually at her words spoken in such an incredulous tone. _Was I wrong about her feelings? But she thought all those things about me. Didn't she?_ "I've barely spoken to him in weeks, especially since you made it clear you didn't want us talking." _Lavender told Hermione not to talk to me? Ugh! This is just getting better and better. _

He turned back to Lavender after giving Hermione a pleading look. "I told you Lavender, we're over. You need to stop calling Hermione names, or as a prefect I will have to report you to McGonagall. She had nothing to do with our break up. She didn't even know I was going to break up with you. You have treated her horribly and I cannot go out with a person who treats another person that way, especially not my best friend."

Lavender opened her mouth, quick to get out what she had to say before the next slug. "So you _are_ leaving me for her? You said you loved her." She sneered at Hermione. "You're honestly giving up everything we have for ..her?"

"He's been trying to be shot of you for weeks Lavender." Ginny raised her voice to be heard over Lavender's choking. "_Everyone_ knows it. Except apparently you. He hates the way you are constantly attached to his face. And the rest of us are disgusted by it. You've been trying to dictate his life from the very start. How could he not resent that? You ordered his best friend away from him and have made her life a living hell for Merlin knows how long. You're too stupid to realize that he's in love with her and not you. Bloody hell, I think the rest of the school has known since the Yule Ball my third year. I always knew you were a special kind of stupid but really, this surprises even me. Now, why don't you leave my bumbling brother alone to apologize to the girl he loves, and you don't bother either of them anymore, yeah?" Lavender looked about to protest but Ginny just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Need I remind you that I grew up the only girl with six older brothers? Two of which were Fred and George? I'm practically a master at hexes by now, and I know ones that will make that silly curse Ron used on you look like child's play."

Lavender paled and immediately backed towards the portrait door, still coughing up slugs but determined to get as far away from Ginny as possible.

"Was that really necessary, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she approached the fireplace.

Ginny just giggled and nodded, "Of course. I've been wanting to do that for ages. I'm quite pleased with the result. I don't think she'll bother you for a while at least."

Hermione sighed, "Thank you, but really I can handle her. It's nothing new anyways."

This shocked Ron out of his stupor. "What? You mean she's treated you like this for longer than we've been dating?"

"Of course, Ronald." Hermione's voice sent chills down his back it was so icy. _But still, there's something nice about her saying _Ronald_. Much better than Won-Won._ "One does not acquire such prejudice overnight. She's commented on my blood status for years. She hides it in front of teachers so as not to get in trouble, like Malfoy, but she's always been very clear about what she thinks of me."

Ron was flabbergasted. _She's been acting like a lunatic for years? How did I not know this? I figured it was something new. That she was jealous of Hermione or something. Not that this was normal from her. _"But-but- how could you let me date her then! You know how I feel about using _that word_ and the people who do."

"If I had any control over whom you dated, Ronald, I would have exerted it long before you started dating Lavender Brown." Hermione sank into the corner of the couch and put her hand to her forehead. "How did you even find out about it all anyways? I understood that she tried to hide her racism from you once you started dating."

Blood rushed to his ears so fast it almost made him dizzy. _Should I tell her about the old man? She's going to think I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy. But I suppose I've kept enough from Hermione over the last couple of years. Might as well get everything into the open._ "See, you're going to think I'm loony, but I sort of um, got a wish granted and I was able to see everything you saw yesterday and hear everything you thought too." Ron cringed at how ridiculous that sounded.

Hermione simply stared at him.

"You see, after we rowed yesterday I was up in my room complaining to Harry and he got me thinking about your side of the story. So as I was falling asleep, I kinda wished that I could know what you were thinking and well, this old man woke me up and told me that my wish had been granted and that I'd get to live a day inside your head. At first I thought he was bonkers but then it came true and well—"

"How could you!"

"Wha—"

Hermione's hair was bushing up in a cloud around her head, "How could you invade my privacy like that! You had no right Ronald! A person's thoughts are supposed to be private!" She buried her face in her hands.

_Bloody hell_. "Hermione! I—"

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Now Hermione how do you know he didn't just have a particularly fanciful dream? Not that Ron is known for his imagination, but still that seems more logical than him being able to read your thoughts for a day. Why don't you test him?"

Hermione slowly lowered her hands. "Test him how?"

"Well, um…Ron, tell us something that Hermione thought yesterday that you wouldn't have known of any other way."

_How am I supposed to do that? Merlin_. "Um…she didn't eat lunch cause Lavender made her think she was getting fat. Which you're not! You're bloody perfect!" He could see a blush rise in her cheeks. _Better lay it on thick. Just in case._ "I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're better than ten, no a _hundred_, of Lavenders."

Blushing harder, Hermione whispered to Ginny, "That's true, all I had was an apple."

Ginny scowled. "But that's not really proof. He could have seen you not eating. Ron, tell us something that she _thought_."

_Something she only thought, that I wouldn't know? Bloody hell. Well, there was the thing with me in that wonky shirt?_ "Ok, uh-she day dreamed that I was all wet and had on this puffy white shirt and called her Miss Granger."

Hermione gave a little shriek before covering her face with her hands again. "It's true! Oh Merlin! You heard all of my thoughts-all of my feelings about you! About everything!" her voice sped up with panic as she began to hyperventilate. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" _Is she ok? She looks pale._ "I-I-!"

She began gasping for air, leaning more and more into Ginny's shoulder before she collapsed, unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

[A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think of how the story is going, but only if you feel like it.]

oOoOoOo

Ron's world crashed to a halt at the sight of Hermione Granger fainting into his sister's arms. "Hermione!" his knees hit the carpet next to Hermione's feet before Ginny could even turn in her seat. "Ginny, what's wrong with her?" Ron looked anxiously between them as he reached for Hermione's hands.

"I don't know, Ron. But we better get her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will be able to tell us what's wrong." Ginny looked like she was struggling to remain calm as she gently shook Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione? Hermione, I need you to wake up ok?"

There was no answer except for Hermione to get even paler.

"Ok, Hospital Wing." Ron scooped Hermione up in his arms, cradling her to his chest as he all but ran to get help. _What if she's really deathly ill? What if she has some horrible, incurable disease? What if she dies cause she was so mad at me when I told her about what happened? What if she never wakes up? What if she has some muggle sickness that kills her? I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her. I've got to prove to her that I love her. Somehow. Oh, please just be alright Hermione_.

He could remember few times when he was happier to see anything as he was when he saw the doors of the Hospital Wing appear before him. Panting a bit, he kicked open the doors and shouted, "Madam Pomfrey! Help us quickly!"

Madam Pomfrey darted out from behind a curtain concealing a bed, sharply asking, "What is going on here?"

Ron didn't think he could get out enough words to explain, so he was thankful when he heard Ginny's voice answer, "Hermione just collapsed out of nowhere."

Motioning to Ron to lay her down on a nearby bed, Madam Pomfrey began doing some preliminary diagnostics while asking, "What was she doing immediately before she fainted?"

Again Ron couldn't answer and instead sunk to his knees again opposite Madam Pomfrey and took up Hermione's hand.

Ginny cleared her throat before responding, "She was, um, agitated. She had just gotten some upsetting news."

_Me. She's like this because of me._

Madam Pomfrey straightened and flicked her wand towards her office. "Alright. Well, it seems that Miss Granger's collapse was due to hunger. She has apparently not gotten enough nourishment in the last few days and it has taken its toll on her. Do you know when the last time she ate was?" A glass bottle containing a putrid looking potion floated from her office to hover at the foot of Hermione's bed.

Ginny just shrugged, looking at Ron.

"She had an apple for lunch yesterday. And toast for breakfast. Half a slice of toast. No dinner. Oi! You think she's been starving herself?" Ron looked stricken. _What's the name of the sickness where you just didn't eat?_ He couldn't think straight. _Always thought that sounded like the worst way to go. Not eating. Did she do this on purpose? I know Lavender made fun of her for supposedly being overweight, but surely Hermione wouldn't let anyone affect her that much, right? _

"And did she eat the day before?" Madam Pomfrey seemed to be getting more concerned underneath her calm façade.

Ron tried to remember if he'd seen her at lunch or dinner the day before all of this. _I was with Lav and Neville, eating ham and potatoes, and Hermione was…where? _"I-I don't know."

Stepping closer Ginny interrupted, "She skipped dinner but she did have lunch that day."

"So she has barely eaten in the last-almost 48 hours?" Madam Pomfrey began pouring the potion into a small cup before working it between Hermione's lips and down her throat. "I'm sure that she is just suffering from a lack of nutrition then, coupled with the stress of the situation, and her body has protected itself by fainting. I'm giving her a potion to revive her so that we can get some food into her."

"So she's going to be ok? She's not dying?" Ron held his breath as he waited for the answer. _Please don't be dying, please don't be dying!_

"She should be fine. But I must ask you; do you know if she has a habit of skipping meals?" Madam Pomfrey looked back of forth between Ron and Ginny.

Ginny exclaimed, "She's not anorexic! Hermione does eat!"

"She eats all the time! Maybe not as much as I do, but still." Ron stumbled over his words. "Sometimes she works too hard and forgets to eat, but I always remind her when its meal time."

Ron felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into his sister's hesitant face. "Well, you used to. Lately, lately she skips more meals than I'd like to see. You've been so busy with Lavender that I guess you haven't noticed."

Leaning back to rest on his ankles, Ron squeezed Hermione's hand, willing her eyes to open. _Just when I think I couldn't be any more of a git. She's been skipping meals and I didn't even bloody notice? Bloody hell. Some friend I've turned out to be. She probably would've been better off if I'd never been born. Why wasn't I a squib? At least then I wouldn't hurt so many people. I'd probably be more useful as a squib too. But then I always seem to mess everything up so what would it matter? _

As if on cue, Hermione groaned and her eyelids fluttered.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice shook as he murmured her name. _Wake up! Please wake up! _

"Ron?" Hermione turned her head towards him, as if searching for the sound of his voice, her eyes still closed.

Ron leaned over her, tucking her hair behind her ear to alert her of his presence. _Thank Merlin, she's awake! She's going to be ok!_ "I'm right here, Hermione."

She seemed to be gaining strength as the potion worked on her. "Ron, you idiot! How could you!"

_Oh. So she remembers. And she seems bloody pissed at me. _

"How-how could I what, Hermione?" _Best to play stupid on this. Maybe she's forgotten._

"How could you just listen to my thoughts and feelings like that!" she finally opened her eyes and they flashed daggers at him, the potion giving her a boost of energy.

_So much for that idea_. "Well, I didn't exactly have control over it all. I-"

Madam Pomfrey interrupted him, "Miss Granger, you have suffered a fainting spell due to hunger. You need rest and food. I will send over a tray and I want you to eat _all_ of it. I shall have you excused from classes for the day. Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, one of you may stay, provided that you do not upset Miss Granger too much." With that Madam Pomfrey turned and made her way back to the bed she was originally tending.

"I'll be going then." Ginny said from her place by Hermione's feet. "Feel better Hermione. I'll come visit after class."

"Ron." His head whipped around at the sound of Hermione's ice cold voice. "I'm waiting. How could you invade my privacy like that? My feelings are not something you can make light of."

Shaking his head quickly, Ron realized that he still held Hermione's hand. _Well, if she doesn't care I'm not about to ruin it._ "I couldn't see your feelings! It's not like I had control over this ya know!"

The color began to return to Hermione's cheeks as she squared off for a row. "You couldn't see my feelings but you could read my thoughts? Really Ronald, how is that supposed to make any sense?"

Ron sighed, "Listen Hermione, if I'd known you were going to be this upset about it, I would have told the old man no. But it taught me some important lessons about people and I'm not sorry about those." He fiddled with a loose string on the sheet. "If I'd known Lav treated you like that I never would have gone out with her in the first place." His voice got even lower, "Regardless of what Ginny said."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "What did Ginny say?"

Ron stared into space, seemingly oblivious to the room around him. "It was one night a couple of months ago. I found her snogging Dean on the couch in the common room. I started getting mad at her for acting like that. And she started yelling at me." He swallowed hard. _Merlin, why am I telling her this?_ "And she told me that I was just acting like that cause I was jealous that I was the last one to be kissed. She pointed out that Harry had kissed Cho, and she had kissed Dean and you had kissed Krum. Said that I had no right to tell her what to do. And when we won the Quidditch match and Lav kissed me I wanted to prove that I had someone who wanted me. Since you had gone and snogged Krum, I knew you could never want me. Not when you could have someone like him. So I went along with Lav and I'm a bloody idiot. I'm sorry, Hermione. So bloody sorry."

To his utter dismay, Hermione started giggling. Soon she was snorting with laughter. _She thinks I'm a fool. An immature fool who doesn't know anything. I should just go._ He dropped her hand, albeit reluctantly, and stood to leave. "I'll just-"

"No!" Hermione lunged for his hand again. "No, Ron, stay. I'm sorry, I really am. It's not funny. It's not." Ron sat down on the edge of her bed this time. "It's just, you- you kissed Lavender because you were jealous of me kissing Victor when Victor and I barely kissed at all!"

Ron could feel his ears turning red. "Wha-what?"

"You want to know how Victor and I kissed? Here." Hermione leaned forward and grabbed his face, one hand on each side, and pulled him to her. She brushed her lips against his so quickly, Ron barely felt it. _Merlin, if I'd've blinked I would've missed it! Hermione just kissed me! She kissed me! Not much of a kiss, but still! Wait, if that's how she kissed Krum, bloody hell that's nowhere near how I kissed Lav. Merlin, she must hate me. _

"That, Ronald, is the kiss that you were so jealous of."


End file.
